glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Amalgamates
|-|Alphys= |-|Gaster= The Amalgamates are a group of monsters brought back from being "fallen down" by Alphys. She injected them with Determination during an experiment to harness the power of SOULs, and to find a way to break the barrier and, thus, escape the Underground. Unfortunately, since monster bodies do not have enough physical matter to handle Determination, the magic that composed them lost cohesion, and they fused together into strange and horrifying creatures, with somewhat paranormal abilities. Appearence A very terrible sight, melted, semi-physical form, creepy. Some of them look like a ghost. Personality Many Amalgamates appear to have regressed to a partial bestial state, they seem to attack Frisk in the game with almost no reason whatsoever. Despite, their beast-like attitude, they still remember their old selves and what their life used to be like. Abilities * Growing heads ' : These attacks seem like white circles/ dots at first, but they grow into heads after that, dealing damage. * '''Bite ' : They bite their enemy causing damage. * 'Eye attacks ' : Their eyes send out circles switching to blue and orange (this does not necessarily mean that they can be dodged by not moving at all or moving, it acts like a real attack.) at their enemy. * 'Amalgamate dog ' : This dog highly resembles the Annoying dog but has a hole for a face instead it shoots arrows from the hole of its face. It also has the ability to charge at its enemy. * 'Crescents ' : This attack seems to only be able to go away from its enemy. * 'Everyman ' : The attack seems to be a humanoid that has their face surrounded by butterflies, however, these butterflies fly at the enemy dealing damage, it also has the ability to throw its head at the enemy. True Lab Disaster Alphys was on an experiment to break "'''The Barrier" with Determination filled monsters, so the monsters could be escape from "The Underground". Alphys injected Determination into them to experiment with dying monsters in coma, but with a great disaster caused. The patients began to awaken, they turned into terrifying-looking creatures that began to wander around as if nothing had happened. Alphys was afraid of telling the families what happened to the patients and hid this disaster unless Frisk is on a "True Pacifist Route". History *Determination hunting Amalgamates' determination on "*Determination" episode]]This is Amalgamates first and last appearance so far. In the true lab, an amalgamate is seen playing with a ball. It soon encountered, Chara, who returned to life with the help of Glitches and HATE. They then absorbed their determination, and did the same to the others. None have a death scene, but when Frisk came in the True Lab, there is dust everywhere. This means all of them are dead. Trivia * Dr.Gaster continued to the experiment until the entry number 1-8, after which Dr.Alphys continued. * Alphys explains the whole truth to Frisk on the "True Pacifist Route". * Chara absorbed amalgamates' determination on "*Determination" episode. As a result, amalgamates' turned to dust and they have not been seen since that episode. Camila Post * If someone tries to harm the Amalgamates, they say, "FAILURE", "But it didn't work", "Nope", "Absorbed", "Don't worry about it", and/or "I'm lovin' it". * All of them are dead Camila Post Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Dead Category:Asexual Category:Adults